The Challenge of divorce
by Pretty-In-Pink02
Summary: Based on 'The Challenge (2004), Shane and Lizzie's parents are divorcing and Shane has to make a choice. Washington or LA?
1. The Twins

Chapter One: The Twins  
  
"Hi, girls! How was school?"  
  
"Great! I'm joining debate club!"  
  
"Lousy. My article about litter got axed from the school newspaper!"  
  
Two identical voices replied to Elaine Dolcin as her thirteen year old twin daughters returned form another day at Adams Middle School. Shane and Lizzie Dolcin were absolutely identical by appearance and complete opposites by personality.  
  
Lizzie was ambitious and courageous, which was clear since the first day she was born. It was Lizzie who Elaine gave birth to first. Shane came twenty minutes later. Late, as usual. Shane was carefree and individual and her passion was for the world she lived in. Of course, neither twin understood the other.  
  
It was also clear to the girls that their own parents didn't get along either. And it was that very problem that had been worrying the girls for sometime.  
  
The twins headed up the stairs to their bedrooms, both eager tog et to their rooms to access some debating info on the internet (Lizzie) or find her original draft of her article on animal testing (Shane).  
  
As they both headed for their rooms, the narrows staircase was wide enogh for them to travel side by side up the stairs. Within seconds, they were pushing and shoving each other childishly to get past.  
  
"Get off of me!"  
  
"You get off of me!"  
  
"Let me past!"  
  
"No! You can let me past!"  
  
"Uptight control freak!"  
  
"Delusional tree-hugger!"  
  
"Prissy!"  
  
"Airhead!"  
  
"Bossy!"  
  
"Pushover!"  
  
The was a sudden crash as both girls crashed to the bottom of the stairs after their struggle to get past.  
  
"Well done!"  
  
"Hey, that was you're fault!"  
  
"No, it was you! I'm surprised you don't fall down more often, wandering about with no sense of direction!"  
  
"Hey, I have direction!"  
  
"Oh yeah, and where are you heading?"  
  
"Los Angeles!"  
  
"Yeah right, dream on Shane. When are you going to get the chance to go to LA?"  
  
"I don't know. But wait and see!"  
  
"Ok..." 


	2. The Divorce

Chapter 3: The Divorce  
  
"Girls, you need to understand that we're doing this to help you both. We know that living together when we don't love each other is going to make everything unbearable, not just for your Dad and me, for you two. Getting a divorce is the only option. Do you understand?"  
  
Shane was staring at her wooden bangles on her left wrist, not daring to make eye contact with her sister or her Mom or Dad. She didn't want to look at them and realise what her Mom had just said was really happening.  
  
Lizzie, on the other hand, couldn't stop staring at everybody. Her Dad couldn't look her in the eye and Shane was staring at her hands in an unusual way. Her Mom was on the verge of tears and then Lizzie started sobbing. She didn't understand, This wasn't fair. How could her Mom and Dad do this to her? She hated them.  
  
"Lizzie, darling, please don't cry," murmured her Dad, moving over and putting his arms around her. She pushed him away and collapsed against Shane. Shane didn't move as Lizzie sobbed onto her shoulder.  
  
"We're really sorry, we are," whispered Elaine, trying desperately to hold back her tears. Watching her daughters in so much pain was unbearable. She couldn't believe she and her husband were doing this to them.  
  
"You're not sorry."  
  
Elaine, Patrick and Lizzie looked up to see Shane, getting to her feet, her fists clenched.  
  
"You guys aren't sorry! If you were really sorry, you wouldn't be doing this to us! Why do you want to hurt us? Why do you want to see us upset? I hate you both!" Shane yelled at the top of her voice, her hands shaking. She then ran up the stairs as silent tears rolled down her cheeks. Lizzie followed but didn't go into her sister's room. She knew she didn't want to talk now.  
  
Shane collapsed onto her bed and buried her face in her pillow. She didn't know what to think or what to do. This was crazy. Her parents couldn't divorce, she wasn't going to let them. But deep down, Shane knew this was reality and there was nothing she could do to stop it.  
  
After what seemed like forever, there was a knock at Lizzie's door. She knew it was either her Mom or Dad because surely Shane wouldn't want to talk so soon. She was right, it was her Mom. She entered the room warily, treading slowly across the cream carpet.  
  
"Lizzie, honey, I need to speak to you and Shane. Could you go fetch her? She's ignoring me."  
  
Lizzie got to her feet, ignoring her Mom and barging past into Shane's room.  
  
More news, thought Lizzie, just great!  
  
A/N: What do you think? A bit of a cliff hanger? Please read and review! 


End file.
